Reiko Terayama
(Japanese) Laura Chapman (English) }} is daughter of Daitaku Terayama, one of the richest men in Kyoto. Plot In public, Reiko is beautiful, elegant and well-mannered. However, she secretly has an obsession with her Bimota Tesi 1D motorbike which she calls "Bimo" for short. Kintaro first meets Reiko when he stops at a store parking lot adjacent to a long and winding mountain path. After finishing her canned drink and erotically grinding herself on the seat of her motorbike, she speeds off, only to have Kintaro chase after her with his trusty Cresent Moon. Upon arriving at her home, Kintaro finds a job working as a servant at the house of the weatlhy Daitaku Terayama, finding himself unable to maintain his servitude composure whenever her gaze meets his. After having another run-in with his toilet fetish and Reiko walking in on it, Kintaro is fired from the household, but not before he finds out that Reiko was the motorbike woman from before (he compared the saliva from the can Reiko dropped before speeding off and a bowl she had recently eaten out of). Sure of his discovery, he stakes out the Terayama household, and when Reiko leaves in a taxi, he follows her to a run-down building. Searching inside, he proves his theory right, finding out about Reiko's Bimota Tesi 1D motorbike which she calls "Bimo" for short. She reveals that she generally finds men boring, especially men who ride motorcycles: they talk a good game, but their strength comes from their machinery, rather than their own courage. As a result, she has developed a fetish for her "Bimo". Though he tries to hide it, this revelation stokes Kintaro's physical attraction to her, which Reiko notices. As a test to prove his worth and see if he is greater than her motorbike, Reiko challenges Kintaro to a race, where she would be the prize. From the start of the race, Reiko gains a major advantage with her motorbike. However, Kintaro resolves not to give up, making risky decisions such as biking down a concrete irrigation system and using some grappling rope to latch onto a speeding Porsche driver. Nearing the end of the race, Kintaro is able to catch up with Reiko, which makes her strive to try even harder. As they speed downhill to a sharp right turn, Reiko realizes that Kintaro is not planning on slowing down, but rather using the unfinished bridge in front of the right turn to jump the ravine in front of them. Reiko determines that she would try and jump the ravine as well, but at the last moment, realizes she won't make it and screeches to a halt, watching Kintaro briefly zoom and fly through the air and fall, seemingly to his death. Getting off her motorbike to pick up his cap, Reiko acknowledges Kintaro as a great man, even greater than her "Bimo", but realizing it doesn't matter anymore, since he was dead. To her surprise, Kintaro appears from out of nowhere at the edge of the forest, returning back to the road and biking off into the distance. Satisfied, and fiercely attracted to him, Reiko chases after him, pleading that he take her as his prize as the greatest man of all. (Afterwards, we find out that the brakes on the Crescent Moon had failed, which explained many of Kintaro's bold actions during his race with Reiko.) Reiko makes another appearance in Episode 6, as she helps Kintaro transport a film roll of the animation firm he temporarily works at. After she and the other girls find out he has run away from the firm, she joins the other girls in their pursuit (carrying Ayuko on the back of her "Bimo"), determined not to let him get away from her again. (STUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDYSTUDY...) Category:Characters Category:Females